2014 General Hospital Holiday Homicides
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: Holiday satire, updated from 2003. Most of the main cast of GH will be used. Some may die or be suspects. The trick is to follow the storyline and help determine who is next on the chopping block. Those who watched in 2003, if interested, that version will follow at the end.
1. Chapter 1

GH Holiday Homicides-revised from 2003 to 2014

**General Hospital's Holiday Homicides: Revised 2014**

A lot of GH cast will be used. New characters may come and go, some may die or be suspects. Some humor will be injected. Mostly the main cast of GH will be used, a main character may be killed or be the killer or one of the new ones could be part of the equation. The trick is to follow the storyline and help determine who is next on the chopping block.

It's three weeks before Christmas and the town of Port Charles is bustling. Elizabeth and Audrey are walking towards Kelly's their arms full of packages. Bobbie sees them and holds the door for them. They set their packages down and the new gal brings them pie and coffee. Bobbie asks, "have finished your shopping?"

Elizabeth laughs and says, "Are you kidding? This is just for the kids." Bobbie laughs too and they all talk about their grandkids and the surprises they have for them.

Audrey asks, "how is your Jake Doe doing? Has he regained his memory yet?"

"Oh Grams, I'm not sure. The doctors say it may take some time or it may never happen. I'm just glad he has a place to stay this time of year. Cam and Aiden have taken to him and he seems to be fond of them as well. I'm afraid if he remembers his family we will be left alone once again."

Elizabeth tells both Audrey and Bobbie that Dr. Liesel Obrecht refuses to do the traditional Christmas party for the kids in the hospital ward. "I miss seeing Tony in his Santa suit and Alan reading Twas' the Night Before Christmas. Even though we were not close before he died it's this time of year I really miss Jason and wish Jake was alive to be a part of this time of year. I know Aiden will love it, but Cameron thinks he is too old for it now."

Jake arrives at Kelly's and says, "since I don't need my cane anymore, can I help you with your packages?"

"Sure", Elizabeth says.

Just down from Kelly's is a Santa bell ringer. Elizabeth takes some coins from her purse and drops them into his bucket. She asks Jake, "so you have any memories of Christmas?"

He replies, "only that it's a holiday. I wish I could remember my loved ones and imagine what we'd be doing right now."

They leave and Santa says, "Merry Christmas, God Bless you."

An hour later Dante and Nathan head over to Kelly's for some coffee when they see Santa on a bench. Dante drops some coins into the bucket and says, "Santa, would you like us to bring you some hot chocolate? It's cold outside. Santa? Santa? Hey you." There is no response and Nathan nudges him. Santa is slumped over with a green streamer wrapped tightly around his neck. They call it in.  
Anna and Scotty arrive and questions them. Scotty immediately asks Dante, "Did you see your father sulking around when you found this ho ho ho bum?"

Dante says, "really, you want to blame Sonny on Santa? Unless he's Franco, I think it's safe to say it's not him".

Scott replies, "well once a crime boss, always a crime boss. I'm sure these Santa buckets are really a way for them to smuggle their contraband".

Anna says, "you are really reaching Scott. You will try anything to put Sonny away. While he is not my favorite person, I think it's safe to say it isn't him. Or are you trying to fabricate evidence just so you can look good for Port Charles at this time of year?"

Scotty says, "Ba Hum Bug!"

Chapter 2

The next day Nicholas is on his way to a board meeting and he stops by to see Britt. Britt and her mother Dr. O' are talking and as soon as Nikolas walks up they stop. Nikolas is in own world doesn't even give it a second thought they might be hiding something. She say's "Britta, when I return, we will finish this conversation."

After the meeting is over, Dr. O' approaches the Nurses station. She gives Elizabeth an evil eye. "Where is that degenerate Jake?"

Elizabeth replies, "I think he is at my house wrapping presents for the boys and getting firewood before it starts to snow. While you were in your meeting a large package arrived for you."

Dr. O' looks at it and it says it is from Nathan. She smiles and says, "my son is coming around." She opens the package it's Britt. She is stuffed into it and atop her head is a Christmas star shoved into it. She screams. Nicholas and everyone else comes running.

They call the police and Nathan arrives. He says, "this did not come from me. It must be someone who has it in for you."

Dr. O' looks at Elizabeth and says, "you were the one who told me about the package, you were jealous the Prince chose my Britta instead of you. Nathan arrest her. Nicholas left Nurse Webber for my daughter."

Nicholas walks up and says, "there is no way Elizabeth could do something like that."

Dr. O' says "Prince Nikolas, you don't seem to be broken up about my Britta, maybe you should be arrested."

Nicholas replies, "I was in the board meeting with you."

By now Dante has arrived and says, "first we need to find out how long she has been dead, and she is not the first Christmas themed casualty." Dr. O' fires Elizabeth anyway.

Elizabeth tells Nikolas, "I'm sorry for your loss. Would you like to go someplace where you won't be alone?" They go to the Floating Rib.

They are drinking when Anna comes in to ask some questions. She tells them, "Nathan is taking some time off. They have determined time of death. Dr. Westbourne died shortly after Nikolas and Liesel left for the board meeting. The last time she was seen was heading to one of the labs."

Elizabeth tells Anna, "an orderly dropped off the package at the front desk while I was on my break. I just want to be here for Nicholas. I can get my job back later."

Elizabeth tells Nikolas, "maybe you and Spencer should stay at Alexis place or the Metro Court as Spoon Island is too far away and possibly dangerous. I want to make sure you both will be safe."

Chapter 3.

Anna and DA Baldwin are having a press conference. They say there have been two murderers' in the past two days, and they seem to be related to the upcoming holidays. Anna warns everyone to look out for strangers and travel in groups. They have finally identified who Santa is. He had a whisky flask with the initials RC. His name is Ron Carlivati. Dr. Britt Westbourne has also been killed. The killer is using Christmas items as ways to kill. While there is no clear-cut reason of Dr Westbourne's death, Ron Carlivati has many haters.

Elizabeth returns home and Jake says he saw the news, "are you okay?"

She replies, "I'm better now. I just got fired because Dr O. thought I had something to do with her daughter's death and I tried to comfort Nicholas, but I'm not sure if I helped. Being fired may be the best thing right now as I don't want to let my boys out of my sight."

Scott stops by with more questions. Liz tells him that she already told Anna everything she knows. He looks at Jake and asks, "who are you? You are new in town, where were you when Dr. Obrect died?"

Jake replies, "wrapping Christmas presents, chopping wood and doing some decorating. Her kids came home a couple of hours ago." Scott scowls and leaves. "Wow, what kind of bug does that guy have up his ass?"

Elizabeth gives him the history of Scotty Baldwin and his hatred of Luke, Sonny and Jason. Liz had ties to all of them especially Jason. She tells him he's almost as bad as her ex-husband Ric. He too had grudges against Sonny and Jason and tore me apart on the stand making me testify against Jason.

Jake asks, "is this one of the reasons he couldn't be a present father to your son?"

She replies, "yes that is one of the reasons." Jake starts a fire and Elizabeth starts dinner.

Luke has been found alive and has returned to Port Charles. Tracy kicks out her ex Lord Larry Ashton. While Ned doesn't really care for his father, he doesn't want him out on the street, so he tells him he can stay at the gatehouse. Patrick and Sam have filled in the Q's about Jerry and Lord Larry and other things they found in his safe deposit box. They all head out to confront Lord Ashton. They want to find out if he knows where Jerry Jacks is. The door is ajar and find him on the floor tied up with Christmas strings and a Christmas ornament is stuffed in his mouth. The cops once again arrives and Scotty says out loud, "it looks like we have the makings of a serial killer."

Ned says "ya think?"

Scotty of course walks right up to Luke and accuses him of this crime. Luke says, "I just got back to town and I know nothing about those other two."

Scotty replies, "maybe you are taking advantage of the situation making it appear it was the same person." Luckily Alexis is looking for Ned and stops Scotty from questioning Luke any further. The ME van takes away Lord Ashton. The rest return to the Q' Mansion and Luke starts drinking.

Chapter 3

Sam and Patrick pick up Emma and Cam from school. They drop him off at Elizabeth's'. They tell her about Ashton and that Jerry Jacks is still alive and now Scott Baldwin is after Luke because Ashton may have been involved with his kidnapping. Elizabeth says, "that man will not give up."

Patrick asks, "who? Jerry Jacks or Baldwin?"

Elizabeth replies, "both"

Sam asks Jake how he is doing, and he says "fine. I'm off my cane and want to start looking for work if I can." After they leave Elizabeth fills him in on Jerry Jacks. He says, "maybe this town is not the safest place for me."

Liz replies, "while Port Charles may not be as safe as other towns, this is not the norm. The last time something like this happened was in 2003."

Sam goes to the Metro Court to check in on Nikolas and Spencer. She asks how is he doing? He says, "I think it is worse for Spencer than it is for me."

After a few minutes she heads to her mothers with Danny to check in on Molly. After Alexis has gone toe to toe with Baldwin she heads home. There is a note from Sam saying is upstairs doing homework and Danny is sleeping. Sam's car is in the driveway, but nowhere to be found. Alexis walks around the property and sees Sam hanging from one of the trees lit up with Christmas lights. She screams and the neighbors come running. Anna and Dante arrive this time. Alexis is hysterical, so they take her to General Hospital to get sedated. They cut Sam down and discover she was pulled up like a pulley, so it could be a male or a female who did this.

Anna makes another press conference and says, "do not go out by yourself and try not to be alone at night. This is the fourth homicide in as many days. We have yet to make a connection, but we are not giving up." Anna goes back inside to the PCPD and Scott of course has his own ideas. He wants to find a way to blame this on Sonny or Luke. He also says maybe JJ is involved and they just can't find him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Dr. O has put out a reward for any information on her daughter. She still wants to blame Elizabeth or even that Jake person. They, along with Patrick have been a thorn in her side for weeks. She doesn't give a crap about Port Charles, except for those she can control. The only ones left she cares about are Franco, Nathan and Faison if he really is alive. She leaves the hospital and heads out to the parking garage. She hears a noise and turns around. Her jaw drops and says, "it's you?" A ski pole is thrusted into her cold heart. Before the person walks away they paste a Christmas sticker on the pole.

While Patrick is sad about Sam, he needs to keep working. He heads into work the next day and as he is passing through the parking garage on his way to the hospital, he comes across Dr O's body. He calls Anna again and tells her what happened. Dante arrives on the scene and they get her body to the morgue before the reporters get wind of things. This is the second death to happen on General Hospital property. Patrick of course is questioned as he had issues with Dr. O. Anna and Scott arrive and Scott asks him where he was last night. He tells he was with his daughter but explains it could have been anyone. No one liked her.

Scott again heads over to Elizabeth's. He tells Jake about Dr. O' and says "you had a grudge against her regarding your hospital bills." Elizabeth tells Scott he was w/her last night.

Chapter 5

Sonny is still in prison and he is livid that no one has found Nina and his son or grandson. Morgan is out looking. Ava has escaped and all the PCPD care about is the Holiday Homicide killings. He knows Franco is missing too and hopes Carly won't do something crazy like trying to find him herself. He calls Diane and while he knows he can't get out of Pentonville she needs to find someone who can track them down. She told him about all the deaths, including Sam. Sonny is so into himself, doesn't even seem to care. Diane tells him Danny is with Alexis and she won't be working at all right now. Sonny orders Diane to track down that Spinelli kid and get him to do some of his computer skills to find Ava, Nina and his off-spring. Silas despite Ava's pleas must return to the hospital. He finds out about Sam; the other deaths and that Ava has been lying to him and is on the lam. He turns her into the PCPD, but by the time they get there she is gone.

Someone has tracked down Ava and provided information to Nina's whereabouts. Ava arrives and she sees Franco with Nina and her baby. Franco has heard about the GHHH (General Hospital Holiday Homicides) and figures he can kill two birdies with one holiday ornament and no one would be the wiser. He ties Nina and Ava together and puts them on a ship headed back to PC. They are tied together with wires strung with popcorn. They arrive at the docks of PC and are found strangled. Franco is hiding out on the boat but departs before anyone can see him. He has Ava's little girl with him and is hiding out where he kept everyone captive thinking that would be the last place anyone would look. His mother is back at Misgave and he plans on making a visit to her. Anna is alerted to the bodies on the boat.

Scotty throws down the newspaper in disgust. He yells for Anna. "What the hell is going on around here? The newspapers are labeling us as incompetent fools who don't know our heads from our asses! It's too bad Corothinos is in jail, otherwise we could charge him for these. Maybe we can get Carly on some of them. They have dubbed the murders as the Holiday Homicides! Can't they think of something better than that? What's with these writers today? What's the latest from forensic?"

Anna replies, "no prints, no DNA left, it's true; we don't know our heads from our asses. If we are lucky maybe someone will take out Frank Valentini too. Although someone did do us a favor by getting rid of Ava and Nina, I just wish Ava's daughter was found."

Chapter 6

Fashion, Helena and Jerry Jacks have arrived in Port Charles and are hiding out in the tunnels at Spoon Island. They know Nikolas and Spencer are staying at the Metro Court for the time being, so all they need is to stay clear of Alfred. A shadowy figure is hiding there too. They know their way around better than Helena, Fasion and even more than Jerry Jacks. They are waiting for the perfect moment to take them out. There is three of them and could possible overpower this person. They hear them talking about taking out Luke and Jason Morgan. This person is armed knockout gas and has their handy bag of Christmas items. It takes a lot to get them all go to sleep. This person gets to work. They are all handcuffed together, and Christmas bows are stuck to their heads. Then a funnel is placed in their mouth and poisoned eggnog is forced down their throats.

The next day an anonymous message arrives at the PCPD saying there are some bodies at Wyndmere. Anna contacts Nicholas and he has LuLu look after Spencer. Nikolas, along with Anna and Baldwin head over there. They find the three of them poisoned to death. Scotty immediately attacks Nikolas. He says "Jerry has put me through hell and Helena has put my entire family through hell. If I was to kill them, you would think I'd put their bodies somewhere else." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7  
There is a big gathering at Kelly's and Scotty wants to get all the suspects together at the courthouse. He decides on a week later. Franco manages to break in to see Heather. He finds a way out and she says I just knew you would find a way to rescue me. He says do you really think this is why I am here? I want to frame you for the GHHH. She says, but I have been locked up for weeks. He says, ok….then for Ava and Nina. Before he grabs her, she runs away. As she does, she trips and hits her head on the docks and falls over into the harbor. Franco laughs and says you made this easy for me. He pulls her in and ties her to the docks. Before he leaves he drops a wreath over her head. Franco in a moment of weakness decides to drop off baby Jerome at a nearby firehouse. The baby has been dragging him down and he said to himself, I am in the holiday spirits, I'll go ahead and save this baby. He quickly leaves. The police contact Morgan and they take the baby to General Hospital for DNA testing. It turns out the baby is Morgan's. When Sonny finds out about the baby and Ava he is relieved. Now he must find a way to let Diane work her magic on getting him out.

Soon the day is approaching were everyone must be at the courthouse. They have all signed a petition and give it to the judge before Scott arrives to question them all and hopefully pin the murders on someone there. The judge reads the petition and agrees to file it and send it to the current head of ABC Anne Sweeney requesting that FV be fired. The defendants hope before any verdict is read Frank will be out and ABC/GH will get better writers and producers.

Scotty arrives after everyone has been seated in the jury box. Everyone there is: Patrick Drake, Alexis Davis, Elizabeth Webber, Jake Doe, Carly Corothinos Jacks, Morgan Corothinos, Luke Spencer, Ned Ashton, Tracy Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassidine and Silas Clay, He even wanted put Nathan, Dante and LuLu on trial, Anna convinced him that would be a moot point.

Scott Baldwin begins his arguments. Many of you have motives against several of the deaths. Not all of them are tied together so I may have to charge more than one person as there seems to be copycats out there. The following people who have been found dead are: RC, Britt Westbourne, Lord Larry Ashton, Samantha Morgan, Dr. Obrect, Ava Jerome, Nina Clay, Faison, Jerry Jacks, Faison, Helena Cassidine, and Heather Webber.

Chapter 10

Scott Baldwin begins with the death of "Santa" better known as Ron Carlivati. He says many people have had it in for him, but there are no clear-cut suspects in his death. Scott says in regard to the death of Dr. Britt Westbourne; he stresses Elizabeth may still be jealous of Britt and wanted her out of the way. She apparently was the first to find the box where her body was stuffed into. While she claims she was on break, no one can confirm that. Also because of her role in the embryo situation and loss of a romantic relationship with Nicholas. While it is unlikely since so much time has passed Dr. Patrick Drake may still blame her for duping him into thinking he was a father to "her baby".

Lord Larry Ashton: Suspects are Luke Spencer, Tracy Spencer, Patrick Drake and Ned Ashton. Luke is high on Scotty's list not only because of his hatred for him, but because Larry's was instrumental in his kidnapping. Tracy because of what happened to Luke and she rid her hands of Larry years ago and he wanted back into the family. Ned no longer wanted anything to do with his father and he was trying to take control over ELQ over Michael. Patrick as he was researching Larry's role in his complicity with Jerry Jacks.

Next is Samantha Morgan, once again Baldwin points his finger at Elizabeth as she probably blames her for everything that happened with her and Jason. Slias may be an option as things ended poorly with him and Sam.

Scott continues, Nicholas, Patrick, Elizabeth and Jake have motives in killing Dr Obrecht for her crappy hospital policies and other mob tie connections. Elizabeth has motive in killing Dr. O' for shooting her. Nicholas and Elizabeth cut a deal to not press charges so LuLu and Dante could get the remaining embryos. Patrick was kicked out of General Hospital by Dr O and was part of keeping Robin hostage. Jake was thrown out of General Hospital for not being able to pay his bills. Elizabeth Webber took him in as a house guest, so maybe they did it together.

Ava and Nina: Scott takes a drink of water and as he continues he sucks on a candy cane. Scott says, Morgan Corothinos and Carly Corothinos Jacks have motives in wanting them both dead, because of Ava killing Connie and having his baby. They also blame Ava for Sonny being in prison. They blame Nina because of her taking baby Jerome-Morgan's daughter. Scott also says Silas could be implicated in what happened to Ava. He let her hide out and when he found out the truth he may have tipped her off hoping to find Nina who destroyed his chances with Sam (even though she was dead, maybe he could have been with her and instead Sam went to her mother's place).

Scott says the deaths of Faison, Helena and Jerry Jacks implicate many of those in the jury box. The only problem is all three were killed at the same time and in the same way. So the only ones who wanted all three dead are:

Elizabeth wanted Faison dead because of him killing Jason and even the brainwashing of Lucky which Helena was privy to. Helena threatened her while she was pregnant with Aiden and faked two paternity tests. Jerry Jacks held several people hostage in the Metro Court and she could have died if it weren't for Jason saving her.

Luke Spencer also had his reasons because of what Faison and Helena did to Lucky, there was talk about Faison being the one who played the fake Luke. Helena kept Laura on Cassidine Island for years and then helped Starvos kidnap and freeze LuLu, she also tried to force Laura to kill his son Ethan.

While Patrick, Alexis, Nicholas, Carly and Tracy may have cause to want one or two of them dead, Scott cannot connect them to all three of the deaths.

Patrick wanted Jerry Jacks and Helena dead for obvious reasons, (the MC, Robin and Nik fake romance, Helena because of Robin), but he did not know if they were tied to Fasion.

Alexis wanted Jerry dead for what he did to her family and the Metro Court thing, Helena for the same but different reasons, but really nothing in regard to Faison.

Nikolas wanted Jerry dead for the Metro Court and because he was injected with a neuro toxin which almost killed him. He also made him fake a romance with Robin. Helena while was his grandmother has caused him much pain over the years and had some part of keeping Robin locked up for two years. He knew Faison was around when Robin was released but couldn't tie him to it.

Carly wanted Faison dead for killing Jason. Jerry was once her brother-in-law and helped with Jason's trial, so he didn't think she would do that to Jax, even after the whole Joss thing, and all she heard about Faison was from Jason and the Spencers.

Tracy wanted Jerry dead because he bilked her out of the ELQ shares, he also kept Luke away so Robin could concoct a cure for the polidium poisoning; there was nothing other than rumors/past history to have her want to do away with the other two.

Chapter 11:  
During the trial Scotty is interrupted with the news that Heather Webber's body has been found and it is tied to the GHHH. He believes that many in that box wanted her dead too. Luke, Tracy and had their own reasons of wanting Heather dead. She married Edward for the Q money, she duped Luke. She helped her son Franco try to destroy Sam, Jason, and Danny. So, Alexis had her reasons. She was held in that room with Carly and taunted her. Since she is Franco's mother, what better way for Carly to go after her? Scott has big plans on blaming Carly for Heather.

Scotty almost finished with his candy cane takes another sip of water. Anna interrupts the session telling the judge they found Franco drunk at the Floating Rib bragging about killing Ava, Nina and his mother Heather. They bring Franco in and he stumbles over the top of the area near the DA bench. He hits his head and tries to get up, falling again, grabbing the table, he gets up again, laughs and walks up to the group of suspects. He looks at Carly and tells her this is all her fault. Carly begins to lunge at him, but Morgan holds her back. Franco then tries to run out of the courtroom and makes it to the door. An officer keeps him from opening it and Franco smacks into it, falling back to the floor dead. A hand full of mistletoe falls and lands on his face.

Scotty has lost his train of thought and tries to tie of all these deaths to one person or the group of new ladies in town. He can't tie them all together and by this time Diane Miller approaches the judge and says, this man has wasted all of our time for nothing. He can't prove any one of them doing these crimes. The judge agrees and just as he is about to slam down his gavel, Scotty falls to the ground, choking on what's left of his candy cane.

The judge says prior to DA Baldwins death there was no sufficient evidence any or all of them committed these crimes, so I am going to have to drop this investigation. The judge releases everyone. Carly and Morgan want to go see his baby girl, Silas goes back to the hospital, Luke and Tracy head home, Ned follows them until he gets to the gatehouse and Alexis goes back home too. Nik goes back to the Metro Court and spends the night with Spencer. Patrick offers to drop off Jake and Liz at her place and he needs to pick up Emma from Anna's.

He walks in and sighs as he throws his mail on the shelf. He puts Emma to bed. Jake sits with Elizabeth and tells her he never once believed she had anything to do with any of those deaths and she says the same back to him. Jake says while all this questioning was going on he finally remembered who he really is. He is Jason. They hug and kiss and she asks him if he is okay about Sam. He replies yes, it is sad and may take a while, but I am happy here. I'll try to see Danny in a few days. They head upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8 and the finale

Patrick pulls out a bottle of scotch and starts drinking thinking about everything and about all the deaths. He starts going through his mail. Inside an envelope is a DVD. He places it in the tray and starts to watch it. Robin appears on it and begins to tell him the story of everyone getting killed and how she was the one who did it.  
1\. Santa – RC: He is one of the reasons they screwed up my character, so I decided to screw with him and I killed him  
2\. Britt: I was never a fan of hers and she tricked you and messed up Elizabeth's life, plus she tricked and used my good friend Nicholas many times.  
3\. Lord Ashton: I was just trying to drag out Jerry Jeacks, etc and he was in the way. Plus he was involved in my blackmail to stay away from everyone.  
4\. Sam: I hated seeing her with you, so I had to get rid of her  
5\. Dr. O: Reasons speak for themselves; she was a horrible person and had me watch after who I thought was your baby and conspired with Jerry Jacks, etc  
6\. I had nothing to do with Ava, Nina, Heather or Franco  
7\. Faison, Helena, Jerry Jacks: They are the ones who made me do what I did along with RC and FV,  
8\. Franco is just an idiot, does not know how to hold his liquor and it was mere chance a mistletoe fell on top of him  
9\. Scotty was my last hurrah. His candy cane was laced with a protocol I developed that slowly closes his airways, so at the end he just choked.

10\. Hopefully the petition will get passed to the necessary people and, one day I can return to GH/PC a free woman

I am so sorry for having to put Emma through this, but you are to blame for not trusting my true intentions; you are the one who believed I would betray you that way. So, until GH gets their heads out of their asses and writes a proper storyline for me or a decent reason to return and come and go without trashing my character, I can't return. I found out that Jake is really Jason and am happy for him and Elizabeth. While being away I did discover that Jacob Martin is alive. I have contacted my father and he will come get him and return him to Jason and Elizabeth. You, however, will have to live with the fact you are partially responsible for some of these deaths all because you didn't have faith in me.

The End!


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this in 2003.

**Holiday Homicides 2003 The Setting:****  
**Mostly the main cast of GH will be used. New characters will come and go, some may die or be suspects. I will have couplings as I envision. Some humor will be injected into the chapters and a main character may be killed or be the killer or one of the new ones could be part of the equation. The trick is to follow the storyline and help determine who is next on the chopping block.

It's two weeks before Christmas and the town of GH is bustling. Audrey and Leslie are walking towards Kelly's their arms full of packages. Bobbie sees them and opens the door for them. They set their packages down and Penny brings all of them pie and coffee. They talk about the season. Bobbie asks them if they've finished their shopping and they laugh and say "Are you kidding? This is just for the kids." Bobbie laughs too and they all talk about their grandkids and the surprises they have for them.

Audrey asks, "Have the doctors given any promising news about Laura?"

Bobbie replies and says, "oh Audrey, they just don't know. This family is falling apart without her. Luke has shut down completely. He won't acknowledge Lucky as his son anymore. He can't even face seeing LuLu and she is so depressed all the time. Nicholas and Lucky visit her often, but she misses her mom and dad." Bobbie says even she has a hard time connecting with Luke. He's on a revenge rampage against the Quartermaines."

Audrey responds, "Leslie, I am so sorry. I know Elizabeth feels that way about her parents too. Are you bringing LuLu to the hospital for the party Christmas Eve?"

Leslie answers, "of course and miss seeing Tony in his Santa suit and have Alan read Twas' the Night Before Christmas? I wouldn't miss it. I remember when Steve would do that. The kids just loved it."

They leave and all head off towards their own homes. Just down from Kelly's is a Santa bell ringer. Leslie smiles and drops some coins in the bucket with Santa calling out "Merry Christmas, God Bless you."

An hour later Lucky and Brian head to Kelly's for some coffee when they see Santa on a bench. Lucky drops some coins into the bucket and says, "Santa, would you like us to bring you some hot chocolate? It's cold outside. Santa? Santa? Hey you." There is no response and Brian nudges him. He slumps over with green streamer wrapped tightly around his neck. They call it in.

Scotty and Mac arrive and question them. Scotty immediately asks Lucky, "Did you see Morgan or Coronthios sulking around when you found this ho ho ho bum?

Mac says, "So now Sonny and Jason are killing Santa for the money?"

"Well, once a crime boss, always a crime boss. I'm sure these Santa buckets are really a way for them to smuggle their contraband".

Mac laughs and says, "Scott get a life. Do you really think they would do something so small time or care? Or are you just trying to fabricate evidence just so you can look good for PC at this time of year?"

Scotty says, "Ba Hum Bug!"

Chapter 2

Nicholas and Emily are in the back corner of Kelly's drinking Hot Chocolate when they see Lydia come in. She puts her bags on the table and says. "I stopped by to say goodbye. I'm leaving Port Charles tonight." They ask why. "Well, my father found a recent will that lets us off the hook. Apparently he found a much richer prince that if we marry and I produce an heir, the fortune will be released."

"Well, I'm happy for you and I wish you the best of luck." Nikolas replies.

Lydia says, "I have to go pack my bags. Would you please give Lucky this note and let him know I'm grateful for him letting me stay upstairs with him?" They wish her well.

Brian is coming down the stairs and bumps into Lydia and says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. Here you dropped your bag." She lets herself into her room. Brian gets a call from Scotty telling him to find Coronthios and Morgan question them about last night's murder.

Courtney is coming into Kelly's with a couple of packages. Brian stops her and wants to know if she's seen Sonny or Jason. She tells him if she knew she wouldn't tell him. She is about to head upstairs when Elizabeth stops her and says "Lydia left her gloves down here. Would you take them upstairs to her?"

Courtney says, "sure." and gives Brian a distasteful look and leaves.

She gets upstairs, knocks on the door and it's slightly open. She pushes the door and sees Lydia lying on the floor. Courtney screams. Brian, Nicholas, Emily and Elizabeth run upstairs. They find Lydia sprawled out on the floor with one red and one green streamer wrapped around her arms. A Christmas ornament is stuffed in her mouth. Brian brilliantly says out loud, "it looks like we have the makings of a serial killer."

Lucky arrives ahead of Mac and Scotty. Brian holds him back and says "wait, we have to protect the evidence."

Scotty says, "well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Cassidine, what are you doing here? Did you have something to do with this?"

Mac walks in and says, "Oh, so we aren't accusing Sonny this time huh?"

"Not yet, but there's still hope.", Scotty scoffs.

Scotty and Mac enter the room and look at Lydia more closely. She does not appear to be strangled like Santa was. Instead she has a Santa ornament wedged in her mouth. They turn her over and find a Christmas star stabbed into her back. Forensic arrives and sweep the place. Capelli walks out, pulls his gloves off and says, we will know the results tomorrow."

Scotty stops him and says, "oh, and while you are at it, take Lucky over to question the two most favorite people in my life. If they didn't have anything to do with this, I'm sure they know who did."

Lucky replies, "Find someone else, I'm staying with my brother."

Scotty throws his hand in the air and says, "Fine! Hey, new kid! Go!" They get back to the station and a report is waiting for Scotty at the front desk. Scotty looks at it slams it on the desk and says, well we know who Santa is now. At this point I doubt Corthonios had anything to do with this."

Mac asks, "why?"

Scotty replies, "for one thing, this guy is a big fan of Sonny's. His name is Frons!"

Chapter 3:

Lucky and Nicholas are walking along the pier talking about Lydia. Nicholas says, "I'm not exactly sure what your relationship was, but I am sorry; especially if you had feelings for her."

Lucky says, "it never really got that far, I am beginning to think I should take Justice's place at the monastery. I can't keep a girlfriend as they all die on me before I really know if it will work."

Suddenly they hear a pair of feet running towards them. "Lucky! Nicholas!" They turn and it's LuLu and Leslie. They both give her big hugs and then pull her up between them.

Leslie says "Oh, I'm so glad I ran into you two. I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow sometime and get those lights on the house for me." They reply, sure. LuLu asks if they can come for dinner. Leslie says, "If you don't want to that's fine, but I'd love to have you over and please bring Emily. Lucky, if you have someone you want to bring, please bring her. I know LuLu would love it."

LuLu says "Is daddy coming too? Is mommy better yet? I've asked Santa to make her well so she can come in time for Christmas."

Leslies says, "no sorry honey. Mommy's not well and uh, Daddy he's not able to make it." LuLu starts crying wanting to know why daddy doesn't love her anymore.

Lucky says, "LuLu, Nicholas and I will be there and we will help trim the tree and have a great Christmas anyway."

They walk off in the other direction and Leslie sees Bobbie heading towards Kelly's. They talk about the last-minute things they must get done. Brian is just ahead of them and opens the door for them. Leslie continues telling Bobbie how great it is for the kids to come over and visit with LuLu and that they are going to put up the lights and all. Bobbie says, "Darn! I still have to get that taken care of too." Brian overhears them and offers to help Bobbie with the duties.

Mac is on the phone talking very loud. He says, "Felecia, I know Mariah is very ill; but your daughters need you. Maxie had sex on the internet. Georgie may already be sexually active and is hanging out with a kid that works for Luis' Alcazar's brother. Get your ass home NOW!" He slams down the phone.

Bobbie passes him and says "Testy aren't we?"

The following day, Nicholas and Lucky head off to create a light show for LuLu's Christmas. They pass by Brian and wave to him as he is untangling the lights. Scotty comes by to question him and Elizabeth who just arrived for her shift. Later Scotty leaves.

The following morning, Elizabeth gets to Kelly's first. She opens the place and turns on the lights. One of the lights appears to be burned out. She clicks it on and off. Finally, she looks up and hanging upside down by his feet with tree lights tied around his ankles is Brian! Elizabeth calls Bobbie and tell her the cops are on their way, Bobbie places a call of her own.

Scotty and Mac arrive to find Luke sitting on the bar. "What happened? You boys had to stop for doughnuts? You know, you guys not solving these crimes is bad press for our business. Do you want me to take over and solve it for you?"

"Luke, you know, maybe I was looking in the wrong direction. Maybe you are trying to cash in on some insurance policy or something." At the same time both Luke and Mac tell Scotty to get a life!

Chapter 4

Scotty slams down the newspaper in disgust. He yells for Mac. "What the hell is going on around here? The newspapers are labeling us as incompetent fools who don't know our heads from our asses! And they have dubbed the murders as the Holiday Homicides! Can't they think of something better than that? What's with these writers today? What's the latest from forensic?"

Mac replies "No prints, no DNA left, it's true; we don't know our heads from our asses."

General Hospital is having its Pre-Xmas decorating. The gossip around town is the Holiday Homicides. Some are worried, some are bemused, others are taking bets on who will be next. The Q's and the rest of the Board are breaking up from their meeting. Coming out of the meeting Edward sees Tracy and berates her and tries to get Justice to work for ELQ. Tracy is trying to coerce Jax and gives snide looks at Sam. Tracy walks off and runs into Georgie. She badgers her and tells her she is no good for Dillon. Georgie walks.

Skye sees Sam and Jax talking and walks over. She again pleads her case for money from Jax. Sam cuts her down. Skye leaves. Faith is hiding around the corner watching it all.

Since the Cellar is in negations and Luke's place is almost non extinct, there is very few clubbing going on. Several people party at the PC Grille. The place is all aglow with lights, wreaths, and garlands. The lights abruptly go off and there are several screams. Ten minutes later the staff gets the lights back. The Holiday Homicide killer has struck again. In the back corner of the room are three people. Jax is slumped over, his face shoved in a mincemeat pie, and a sharp ornament lodged in his head. Sam is strangled with a velvet red bow around her neck and Tracy appears to be clobbered with a baby Jesus from a Nativity scene.

Scotty arrives, and the hunky black doctor says, "So you are the genius DA who got in by default? Well, you sure are winning points with the residents here."

Scotty throws his hand in the air and says "Hrmf!" Mac gets to the scene and they walk over to the bodies. "Well at least there is one good thing this guy is accomplishing. He's getting rid of a lot of worthless people; its' too bad he hasn't struck Coronthios yet."

Mac tells him He needs to find outside activities to keep him occupied. Scotty just scratches what's left of the hair on his head.

Mac and Bobbie are having coffee at Kelly's and she is telling him everyone has moved out of the rooms upstairs. She is also losing customers. The door opens and Felecia walks in. Bobbie jumps up to give her a hug. Mac slowly walks over and asks, "are you here to stay or are you planning on leaving next week, next month or something like that?"

Felecia says, "I'm planning on staying and be there for my girls. Maxie and Georgie arrive and are acting distant towards their mom.

Soon the diner fills up. They all guess since the last killing wasn't there it was safe to return. Zander is sitting at the counter and Elizabeth comes in and tells him they need to talk. He again reiterates that he likes her and all but, they have no connection. She tells him "But we do. I'm hoping what I'm about to tell you will make you get out of your dealings with Faith."

He says, "Elizabeth, there is really nothing to talk about. Did Emily put you up to this?"

Elizabeth exclaims, "this has nothing to do w/Emily! Zander I'm pregnant with your child!"

Ric arrives to hear that last part and says "WTF? I can't believe you'd do this!" To Zander he says, "I'll kill you!"

Elizabeth steps in between them and tells Ric to leave and she will talk to him later. She says to Zander "Now can we talk?"

He sits down and takes a deep breath. "Well, I guess we do have a connection after all. I really need to think this over. Can we meet later? I'll try to get out of my meeting with Faith tonight."

"Sure." Elizabeth says and walks off.

Zander and Elizabeth get together later that night and he tells her, "although you are pregnant, I don't not know how he feels about you, but the fact you are pregnant with my child has given me something to think about."

She says, "what about Faith?"

"I told her I want out and she's not happy about it, but I may have enough dirt on her to keep me safe."

Elizabeth laughs, "safe from Faith? You have got to be joking! She has tried to kill me at least three times. She finds out I'm pregnant with your child she will either try to kill me or you and maybe jump for joy and hump Ric."

Zander replies "Yes, that's true. But I need to stay alive for this child and don't want to have him or her grow up like Sonny's kids."

Elizabeth says, "Ok, stay safe. I'm going off to talk to Ric now." Elizabeth leaves.

The police still don't know why or who is doing this. They have a big board in the station with all the victims' names and profiles. They have not been killed the same way twice. Nothing really comes up except the correlation of holiday and Christmas items being used to kill the victims. They can't tie all the deaths to just one person. Of course, in Scotty's dream, they should all be linked to Sonny. Victim #1 - Santa is not clear, but the other ones could be tied to him, Scotty calls a press conference offering a reward for proof and conviction of who this person or persons are. He still wants Sonny, but Justice is there to make sure Scotty doesn't slander him. Just about everyone who is still alive is there. After the conference several people congregate in groups discussing their fear and maybe not being out alone. The Mobster group seems to be in two different corners of the yard. Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Courtney and bodyguards are hovered together. Faith (sans Zander) and her crew are in the other. Alcazar is watching from the bushes. Sonny wants 24-hour guards around. He's already sent Leticia and the children to the island. Jason stays behind to talk with Sonny. Carly and Courtney are walking back to the Penthouse. They are surrounded by guards. Out of the darkness a gloved hand comes out grabs Courtney and disappears before the guards can get to her. A few blocks later Courtney is found sitting atop a reindeer lawn ornament with a wire tied around her throat strung with popcorn. Scotty arrives and says "Dammit! There goes the Sonny angle!"

Chapter 5

Many people have been killed, many have fled Port Charles, which is why when a stranger arrives in town, eyebrows are raised. This person is keeping a very low profile and people can't even tell if it is a man or a woman. Anytime Scotty or a law enforcement officer approaches, they are quick to leave. Scotty is concerned when they find evidence of them hanging around Alcazar's place. They start to think that maybe this person was hired by Lorenzo and has done all the murders. They finally see this person go into Alcazar's place and attempt to force themselves in but based on the flimsy evidence it would be hard to get a search warrant and Alcazar won't let them in without one. Out the back-door with Sage walks a person in a get-up very similar to the one Dillon had one at Stephan's funeral. One of the officers starts to approach the duo, but Scotty stops them. "Oh, it's just that Dillon kid again! Guess that's what happens when you are raised by Tracy." The two keep walking. They disappear into the darkness. Moments later Georgie and Dillon walk up to see why all the cops are there. Scotty shouts out "After that person with the big floppy hat!"

A day later they find Sage and an unknown female with ice skates on and the blades tied to the big tree by the rink. The tree had been partially cut with a chain saw and was just waiting to topple with one big gust of wind. Right before the tree fell, forensics said they were still alive; however, with the tree falling, they died with their skates on.

Scotty and the PCPD are at their wits end. They can't find a way to tie all these deaths together. The following day, an identification is close to being made. They find a monogrammed cigarette lighter with the initials JFP. After fingerprint analysis, they determine the woman to be Jill Phillips. Again, Scotty scratches his head trying to piece it all together.

Scotty stops by Kelly's later and once again Luke is there ready to lash into him. Luke gets a phone call. He says "Are you sure? Jeeze! I'll be right there!" Scotty tries to stop him telling him he is a flight risk. Luke tells him to go to hell!

As Luke rushes out, Scotty says to himself "Been there, done that, and you can thank all my ex-wives!"

Chapter 7

It's less than a week before Christmas and the town is scared, all except for Faith. She finds it amusing. She tells her latest boy toy guard dog, that she would make things so simple. Just have a ring on each finger walk around the room and kill all with one fell swoop! Sonny and Jason are on a rampage regarding Courtney. They are looking to Faith, but Jason doesn't think that Faith has that much of a sense of humor or would go to the trouble of creating such a smoke screen. Sonny says it can't be Alcazar because of Sage and Sonny would be dead by now if it was him. Sonny is meeting with all his contacts and has several guards on Carly and all the exits watched. They think about Ric. It could also be revenge on Sonny, not killing him directly, but those he loves. Sonny wants to kill both Alcazar and Ric.

Night falls and the streets are mostly quiet except for the few homeless, drunks and cops on patrol. Morning arrives and lying on the shore with her arms bound is Faith. She has a funnel taped to her mouth and they determine she was forced to swallow eggnog laced with poison. Scotty arrives and says "Ah, Faithy. You were a force to reckon with. You will be missed. Ok, now where are we now on the investigation?"

Mac says "Gee Scott, I know Faith was bad and a killer, but have a heart. She was gorgeous!"

Scotty says "Posh!"

Chapter 7

Its' days before Christmas and the PCPD have yet to arrive with any leads. Scotty feels for Leslie, and LuLu and has arranged to bring Serena over to help finish trimming the tree. Serena takes LuLu upstairs after Lucky and Nicholas kiss her goodnight. Scotty and Leslie talk about Laura and about how much they both miss her. They talk about last Christmas and how they remembered their first Christmas together right after they got married. Scotty calls up "Serena, it's time to leave."

It's the night before Christmas and GH is buzzing. Tony is dressing up as Santa and Alan is getting the story book out. All the little children are pitter pattering their little feet down the hall to the cafeteria. The older children are helping. Serena is next to LuLu, Maxie is taking care of the young children with heart conditions, and Georgie is helping some of the Cancer patients. Even Dillon is there providing comic relief before Santa arrives. Felecia has arrived with Mac and she is beaming at her children. They are slowing forgiving her, but they have a long way to go.

Everyone is quiet and Santa hands out all the presents. Alan reads the story. The party ends as all the children shuffle back to their rooms. Scotty and Mac leave, with Scotty grabbing an apple on his way out. Scotty is munching on his apple and he walks up to the roof. He talks out loud to the sky as the snow is falling. "Dominique, I miss you. I know I've messed up, it's just without you to guide me, I shout and get overbearing. You were my anchor and kept me grounded. You…" suddenly he hears a sound, turns around and what he sees makes him gasp and he almost falls down. "What?…you? You are the one who's responsible for all this mayhem?"

The voice says "Yes, and you are next and the last and you are the main reason why this is happening! Put these on and these too!" The killer throws a pair of leg shackles and handcuffs.

"What, you expect me to wear these? How am I supposed to use the handcuffs?"

"Cuff yourself to the railing for all I care!" Scotty does as he is told.

He says, "you know, it's pretty cold up here, a fellow could freeze."

The killer sits down and says, "you are such a wimp! Here, take this!" The killer throws him a blanket. "I guess you want to know why I've done what I've done. I could start at the beginning, but that really happened over 20 years ago. So, should I start there?"

Scotty says, "You know, she really wouldn't want you to…."

"Shut up! I am the one talking here. Ok, where were we? Right, 20 years ago. You were a young law student. You and my so-called philandering husband Rick toyed with Laura's mind. You made her believe she killed Theresa Carter and Rick injected her with a mind-altering drug to make her forget. Then you helped him bury her body. Years later you are harassing people like Sonny Coronthios and Ric Lansing for doing similar things! You are such a hypocrite!"

"But…" Scotty tries to say.

"I am the one in control, not you. I already told you once before and I don't want to tell you again! Oh, and you should know. Laura had nothing to do with Theresa's death. I did! You ruined my daughter's mind only years later to try to keep her from remembering. You and Rick are responsible for Laura's troubles, not Luke! He tried to help, and you blame him for trying to help her remember. I was willing to keep quiet when I thought she had things locked up, but then when it appeared she was remembering I was planning to confess. But you and Rick messed with her mind even more by doing everything possible to confuse her. Laura also is not responsible for killing Rick. That was me too. By then she was already so far gone there was nothing I could do."

Scotty says, "ok, I get why you want to punish me, but what about the others? Leslie, please tell me why!"

"If you had been paying attention you'd understand. But I guess I need to spell it out to you. Alright: Santa/Frons: Well, the reason is obvious. He screwed up my Laura with the way he wrote her out, knowing full well it was me. He made her crazy knowing full well it was you, Rick and himself are to blame. I didn't like how the story lines were being written so that is why I offed him. Lydia: Well, she conspired with Stephan to make Nicholas marry her for restoring the Cassidine fortune. Nicholas is my grandson and I want him happy."

Scotty says, "But they were divorced, they had no problems."

Leslie responds, "you know the saying? Paybacks a bitch. Next, Brian: No brainer! He is an idiot and I didn't want him partnered up with Lucky. Tracy, Jax and Sam: they tried to complicate matters by butting into Luke's endeavors. Jax and Sam are worthless and Tracy has never been very kind to our family. Courtney, no reason really. She's stupid and just plain annoying!

Scotty nervously asks, "what about Sage and this Jill person?"

"Sage was just another causality. I was really going for Jill. She's another bitch that screwed up this town. She was meeting with Alcazar. He was getting her to write more about him and Carly and Sage and I couldn't let that happen. Faith: Once again she was endangering Luke and hurting all of my family. I love Luke and I know Laura would do what she would have to do to keep him safe. Since she is not here, I am handling things. And of course, it all ends with you. You started this 20 years ago and I'm ending it now. You sent Laura away keeping her from Luke and her loved ones, even when it appeared she was making progress. I was able to find out from her doctors that you made matters worse by keeping drugs in her system to keep her catatonic. You planned on her never waking up. So, what other crimes have she witnessed that you want to keep quiet?"

"Leslie, I know I've done some very bad things. If you let me go, I promise to have them go easy on you."

"Oh, geeze Scotty, you really expect me to believe you? I've known you for many years, I know your tricks as well as I know Luke's. Besides that's what they always say right before they think they are going to die."

In the meantime, Scotty has not been seen in hospital for a long time and Mac and others begin to worry. They ask around and find someone who saw Scotty go up to the roof. They also say they saw an older woman with red hair go up too. Lucky and Mac run up the stairs. They open the door and see Scotty handcuffed to the railing and Leslie there too. She runs over behind Scotty and tells them to back off. She has a perimeter wired around them to electroshock them. Scotty assures them it's true. After he'd been handcuffed he watched her do it. Mac wants to know how she knew how to do something like that.

She replies, "with Luke as a son-in-law, you tend to pick up a lot of things along the way."

Lucky says "Grandma? Why?"

Leslie replies, "check out my master plan hidden at Luke's place. But you better leave unless you want to see me kill Scotty and then myself!" Some other people are asking about where Scotty is and Bobbie yells, he's up on the roof with Lucky and Mac and we think Leslie."

Luke exclaims, "Leslie? Lucky? Oh my god!" They rush upstairs and out on the roof. Luke yells, "Leslie? Cowboy? Are you both ok?"

"Yes, dad."

Leslie calls out, "Luke is that you? I'm glad you are here, I thought you'd like to see Scotty die once and for all." Leslie has Scotty un-cuffed from the railing but has his hands behind his back cuffed this time.

She is inching towards the edge when she hears, "Mom? Don't do this. Please. It's Laura. I'm okay. I remember everything. I'm safe and with Luke. Don't do this. I promise we can help you through this."

Luke adds, "Yes, Baldwin, you get Leslie a deal, help her get the treatment she needs and not some hole in the wall like Laura's and Laura won't expose the other crimes she recalls you committing." Scotty tells Mac to let Leslie go and Laura and her run into each other's arms.

Luke and Laura are in each other's arms walking down the stairs when Luke turns to Leslie and says, "so how were you planning on killing Scotty?"

Leslie replies "Put angel wings on him, push him off the roof and see if he can fly."

Luke laughs and says "I would have loved to have seen that! I'm glad I have you for a mother in law!"

THE END!  
****


End file.
